A View in Suspension
by kaytee412
Summary: Blaine doesn't want anyone to know he has a fear of heights.


**Title:** A View in Suspension  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,812  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Very little language, description of heights  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Just for speculation of S3, nothing confirmed.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Blaine doesn't want anyone to know he has a fear of heights.  
><strong>AN:**I'm supposed to be working on my entry for the Blaine Big Bang right now, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is! This is loosely set based on the speculation for S3.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't breathe; it took all of his effort just to focus on the staircase in front of him while his mind reeled. <em>Just stay calm, it's not that bad. See? You just have to keep moving, don't even think about it.<em> But as much as he tried to reassure himself, he couldn't stop his body from shaking. Blaine didn't understand why Mr. Schuester thought adding a huge staircase to their set was a good idea. He tried to grip the railing with a trembling hand, his heart racing when it slipped just a little.

"Blaine! Come on, we don't have all day!" Mr. Schuester called from the stage below, and Blaine shut his eyes. "You're the soloist for Regionals, you can't slack off now!"

Blaine swallowed compulsively, his mouth becoming completely dry. He glanced down – a huge mistake – and could have sworn he saw the stage below spin. _Oh my God, why am I up here? _Sweat was forming on his brow, but he didn't risk taking his hand off of the rail to wipe it away. _You're up here because you wanted to show off, you jackass. Because you didn't want to come to McKinley and you wanted to prove yourself. _Cautiously, he took another step up the seemingly never-ending stairs, trying to ignore the hitch in his breath. _You're fine. It's going to be fine. Just keep moving, Blaine._

He took another step, using as much force as he could muster as his leg felt like it had been filled with lead. _I wish Kurt were here. Why did he have to retake that test after school? Maybe he could take my solo instead. He should be up here, not me. _

"Blaine really, we all have things to do! Let's hurry up so I can have a chance to rehearse, please!" Rachel announced, crossing her arms indignantly even though Blaine couldn't see her.

Blaine felt the stage lights hot against his skin, and all of a sudden he felt light-headed, as if he were floating. His grip tightened on the railing, and he could feel the metal under his hand was slick with sweat. He tried to even out his breathing, but he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs. Why were they all pressuring him to move faster? He was doing the best that he could, couldn't they see that?

Another step, and his vision swam before him. Blaine felt his knees bend slightly and he bowed his head. Hot tears began to prick the corners of his eyes, and he grit his teeth. _I can't do this_. He was beginning to hyperventilate now and he hunched over, arms still wrapped around the rails. _Please get me down from here, please. I can't be up here._

"What are you doing?" Blaine heard Kurt's voice shout from below, but he couldn't register why Kurt had finished his test early, or what he was yelling about. All Blaine knew was he was frozen on the spot, and no matter how much he tried to scream at his muscles to move, they couldn't.

"Kurt, stop! We're in the middle of a rehearsal, you –"

"He's afraid of heights! Why would you make him go up there?"

Blaine felt the metal vibrate beneath him with additional footsteps, and he felt his heart sink to his feet. _Please don't fall, please don't fall. _He tried to swallow down the nausea that was building up, a cold rush traveling down his spine.

Suddenly Blaine felt a soft but firm hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, honey, it's me. We need to get you down from here."

Blaine heard Kurt's soothing voice, although it sounded muffled. He hesitantly opened his eyes but couldn't bring himself to turn around to actually _see _his boyfriend. "Kurt," he breathed, voice labored and thick. "I don't know how to move." Blaine could hear the panic lacing his own voice.

Kurt wrapped a strong arm around Blaine's waist. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm going to get you down, okay? Just work with me. Lean into me, Blaine, and turn around slowly, okay?"

Blaine nodded, struggling to take in deeper breaths. _You have to take Kurt's hand. He won't let you fall. He won't. _Prying one finger at a time off of the railing, Blaine laid a quivering hand over the one around his side. Carefully, he let Kurt guide him and shifted his feet so that he was turning. Blaine threw the arm left on the railing around Kurt's side, so that they were intertwined.

When he saw the stage below him, Blaine felt like throwing up. "Oh God," he moaned, and felt Kurt's hold around his waist tighten.

"I've got you, Blaine. It's okay, just concentrate on the steps, okay?" Kurt's voice was calm and reassuring in his ear, and Blaine clung to the sound for dear life. He gingerly lowered himself onto the step directly below him, letting Kurt support most of his weight. Blaine licked his lips, taking another shaky step down. _See? You've got this now, Kurt will help you._

Blaine had no idea how long it took to descend the staircase, but he was positive that it took much longer than most would deem necessary. Once they had gotten back to the flat surface of the stage, Blaine was still in shock. It didn't register that he was safe until Kurt gave him another reassuring squeeze.

"It's all right, you're okay now. It's done." Breathless, Blaine scanned the auditorium, taking in the sight of the Glee Club staring at him. He suddenly felt very self-conscious, shrinking back, wanting to get out of their line of vision. He had tried so hard to keep his fear a secret from them; Kurt had been the only other person other than his parents that he had let in on his crippling fear of heights. He was positively mortified that this group, which he had _just joined_ and who had been so _welcoming _to him, had seen him at his weakest.

Thankfully, Kurt broke the silence. "Next time you think of doing something stupid like that, think of others before yourselves, at least." He directed his vision at Rachel, though his grip on Blaine did not waver. "You were so concerned with _your _solo that you didn't even see how much trouble he was in. If I had known you were using the staircase for Blaine's number, I would have told you before. Even so," he paused, trying unsuccessfully to reign in his anger, "you should be a little more sensitive to the feelings of others. Not everything centers around your stupid set list."

Under any other circumstance, Blaine would try and calm Kurt down, or apologize to his new group of friends for his behavior; he would reassure them that it was okay and they _couldn't possibly have known _about his phobia. However, right now all he could do was let himself be lead away by Kurt and continue to focus on taking deep, steadying breaths.

Before he even realized what was going on, Kurt had gotten him into the empty choir room, sitting Blaine down in a chair and kneeling in front of him. Kurt took Blaine's face in-between his hands, and Blaine's eyes locked with Kurt's. "Blaine, are you all right? Do you feel sick?"

Blaine shook his head slowly, letting Kurt's voice comfort him. "No, I'm okay…I feel better already." He gave Kurt a small smile, trying not to worry him. In all truthfulness, he did feel worlds better than he did on that staircase. Before he had felt so…_I can't think about it. Not yet._

Kurt nodded, and Blaine could tell it took a lot of effort for Kurt to smile back. "Okay, just…keep concentrating on breathing, okay? Shit, Blaine, I'm so sorry this happened. If I hadn't stayed late to retake that freakin' test…"

"No, please," Blaine begged, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It's not your fault, please don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have gone along with Mr. Schue's idea. I just thought…I don't know," he sighed, eyes darting down to the floor. "I basically just got here, Kurt; I didn't want them to see me so vulnerable…not yet. I thought I'd be able to do it. I was stupid."

Kurt lifted Blaine's chin with his finger. "I'll admit, it wasn't one of your brightest ideas," he joked lightly, and Blaine let out a breathy laugh, "but no one would have thought less of you if you had told them ahead of time. They could have used the stairs for Rachel's solo instead; we all know she would _love _to be elevated above everyone else."

Blaine hesitated. "You don't think they'll be upset with me, do you?"

Kurt let his hands drop to Blaine's arms, shaking his head. "Absolutely not. If anything, this will just be something else to get them closer to you. And even if they would be…Blaine, I'm just glad you're okay. When I walked into rehearsal and saw you paralyzed up there, I just about lost it."

Blaine saw the sheen glossing over Kurt's eyes, and he felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I—"

"No," Kurt interrupted. "No, don't apologize; I'm not blaming you, I just want you to know. I love you, Blaine. I don't want to see you hurting."

The amount of protectiveness and love in Kurt's words surged through Blaine, and he pulled Kurt into a tight embrace.

"I love you too, Kurt," he whispered, letting himself relax in Kurt's arms. He needed to feel safe, to feel wanted, and Kurt offered both.

Maybe McKinley wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
